The Legend of Pan
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (AU)Que pasaria si nuestra querida Honoka tuviera la oportunidad de ir a nunca jamas y experimentar nuevas aventuras en un desconocido mundo donde averiguara mas acerca de su persona,su familia que la abandono y descubrira su origen,este One-shot participa en el reto de mi princesa de cuentos de idol del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino...


**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-Este One-shot esta inspirado en la historia de Peter Pan,tendrá sus elementos pero obviamente no sera igual a la original.**

 **-Este Fic Participa en el Reto de''Mi princesa de cuentos de Idol''del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.**

 **-No siendo mas bienaventurados sean aquellos que gusten en embarcarse en esta fantástica historia..**

La Leyenda de Pan:

POV General:

En una fría noche de invierno, en un orfanato de Tokyo, dos niñas estaban jugando a las escondidas ocultándose del personal del orfanato pues estas dos niñas eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ellos, las pequeñas niñas festejaban victoriosas al ver que habían cumplido con su cometido, estaban ocultas dentro del cuarto de la dueña del orfanato.

Al parecer cuando los niños se portaban mal aquella mujer le quitaba sus pertenencias mas preciadas y las escondía en dicha habitación, el problema era encontrar aquellos objetos perdidos, entre esos una carta de la madre de una de las chicas que si o si debían recuperar obligatoriamente, así que después de mirar entre los registros de todos los huérfanos aquella pequeña chica le dijo a su amiga peligengibre de ojos azules que había encontrado la carta dejada por su madre.

 **-Querida Honoka, escucha lamento si tuve que dejarte en este lugar a tu suerte, puedes pensar que te he abandonado, pero no es así estoy cumpliendo con un propósito mucho mayor que talvez no comprendas, pero quiero que tengas la tranquilidad y lo sepas con seguridad, te prometo que volveré por ti….**

Después de leerlo la pequeña peligengibre tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero luego puso una sonrisa y miro al cielo por la ventanilla viendo la luz de la luna pensando en que clase de persona seria su mama, la amiga de Honoka una chica de pelo azul y ojos dorados llamada Umi trataba de decirle que la directora del orfanato Minami-san estaba detrás de ellas mirándolas.

Umi pensó que la regañaría pero no fue asi,por el contrario le dijo amablemente a Honoka que le dejase ver la carta,al parecer Minami-san reia con nostalgia, Honoka le pregunto el porque de su risa a lo que esta contesto que hace muchísimos años atrás ella había conocido a su madre y sabia la clase de persona que era, Honoka estaba atenta a cada cosa que Minami-san decía,pero ya era demasiado tarde y debían ir a dormir, así que Minami-san llevo a las niñas de vuelta a su habitación y las dejo recostadas en su cama,siendo ambas pequeñas abrazadas por los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que todas dormían al parecer Minami-san no podía….

-Minami-san: Ella es tan parecida a ti, espero que hayas logrado cumplir con tu objetivo y vuelvas pronto pues ella te necesita, si es como tu conociéndola capaz y se ira en tu búsqueda.

Sin embargo esa noche seria algo fuera de lo común pues cuando todas las personas del orfanato dormían, entre el cielo nocturno de Tokyo se pudo observar un enorme y gigantesco barco pirata volador que se poso sobre el orfanato y como si de un mágico cuento de hadas o una fantasía muy loca se tratase piratas bajaron por las cuerdas y empezaron a secuestrar a algunos de los niños y niñas que allí residían.

Honoka se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y despertó a Umi ocultándose ambas debajo de sus camas, pero aquellos raros piratas terminaron por encontrarlas tomando a las pequeñas en contra de su voluntad las subieron al barco, haciendo que este empezara a volar y se fuera, esto llamo la atención de dos pilotos de la fuerza de autodefensa que vieron como algo raro lo que sucedía decidieron abrir fuego contra el enorme barco volador.

Pero este era mas rápido y esquivaba los disparos, hasta llegar cierto punto donde el barco empezó a irse hacia arriba, hasta llegar de forma casi irreal al espacio, donde Honoka y Umi y los demás pequeños podían observar maravillados el sol, la luna y demás planetas, después de ver eso el barco entro en un extraño y enorme vórtice de muchos colores encegueciendo un poco a los tripulantes del barco pero después de llegar.

Honoka, Umi y los demás pudieron observar como había un enorme puerto y miles de globos y barcos atracados en el, debajo de ellas veían un enorme y gigantesco cañón donde se veían varios hombres y mujeres adultos, también chicos y chicas que iban desde la tierna infancia hasta adolescentes, al parecer todos luchaban por cavar en ese lugar y conseguir polvo de hadas para su jefe.

El cual era nada mas y nada menos que el legendario pirata Edward Teach,este estaba dándole un discurso a sus fieles camaradas y compañeros animándoles a conseguir mas polvo de hada pues pronto obtendrían mas riquezas si lo seguían haciendo, mientras que este volvia a su camarote y le pedía a Smith que le informara de los nuevos y nuevas que habían llegado.

Este le dijo que eran jóvenes y llenos de energía, desde ese momento a los pequeños y pequeñas no les quedo mas que taladrar y taladrar con los picos y palas, una chica que aparentaba tener 16 años de un hermoso pelo naranja y con un pequeña trenza cayéndole por el lado derecho tenia unos hipnotizantes ojos carmesí y vestía una camisa roja de leñador y un jean ajustado, junto con unas botas negras y un sombrero de vaquero o algo así por el estilo, esta le ayudo a Honoka y la pequeña le dio las gracias preguntándole por su nombre a lo que ella solo dijo que la conocían como Garfio y con cierta cínica indiferencia le dijo a Honoka que tendría que adaptarse al tipo de vida que ella y su amiga tendrían aquí.

Honoka le dijo que no seria así y que se escaparía de allí con tal de poder buscar a su madre, Garfio se coloco su sombrero en la cara haciéndose la dormida, Honoka y Umi después de trabajar pudieron dormir, al día siguiente como siempre estuvieron trabajando y Umi encontró un poco de polvo de hadas pero unos chicos vinieron a quitárselo e iban a golpearla, pero Honoka se metió.

Defendiendo a su amiga peleo contra aquellos chicos llevándose varios golpes sin soltar el polvo cuando algo raro empezó a pasar y ella pudo volar por unos segundos sorprendiendo a todos y todas en ese lugar, pero después cayo de cara contra el piso lastimándose por eso, llegaron unos piratas a ver el porque del escandalo a lo que ellos se la llevaron pues la tirarían por la borda por ser una traidora.

Después de una larga y gran ceremonia donde mataron a varios traidores o los lanzaron por la borda Barbanegra en persona salió hacia donde se encontraba Honoka y le dijo:

-Barbanegra: No es personal niña, pero en este lugar no nos gustan los traidores de tu calaña…

-Honoka: Espere un momento señor yo no robe nada, fueron el…..

Las palabras de Honoka murieron ahogadas cuando ella iba cayendo al vacío de aquel acantilado y antes de que tocara el suelo sin explicación razonable empezó a volar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y generándole una sensación de temor a Barbanegra, después de que dejara de volar fue llamada al camarote de este líder, donde Barbanegra procedió a contarle acerca de un antiguo mito que había aquí en Nunca jamás.

Una niña fruto del amor de príncipe de las hadas….

Y de una guerrera humana…..

Que podía volar cual hada por los aires….

Salvaría a las hadas y recuperaría la vieja gloria de nunca jamás…

Asesinando al malvado pirata Barbanegra…

Al llegar a esa ultima parte y con cierta molestia le pregunto a Honoka si ella no era la niña de aquel mito, a lo que esta contesto que no, el le sonrió pero sin embargo le aclaro que al ver lo que había hecho no podía confiar en ella por lo que le pidió a sus guardias que la sacaran de su camarote y la encerraran con los prisioneros….

Al llegar a su celda, la persona de al lado se reía…

-Garfio: Vaya espectáculo que has montado no pequeña?

-Honoka: No era mi intención, por cierto que haces tu aquí?

-Garfio: Una idiota intento robarme mi comida y yo le revente los dientes sabes…

-Honoka: Entiendo, talvez no quería saberlo..

-Garfio: Yo que tu me preocuparía por tu pequeña amiga…

-Honoka: Porque? Le paso algo?

-Garfio: No, nada malo pero también fue traída aquí, esta dos celdas después de la tuya, ahora viendo que sabes volar no te gustaría escapar de aquí?

-Honoka: Si, me interesa hacerlo, tengo que encontrar a mi madre y saber porque me abandono..

-Garfio: Y yo quiero libertad, talvez ambas podamos ayudarnos no lo crees?

-Honoka: Sera un trato pero debes ayudarme a sacar a Umi de su celda o si no, no tendremos ningún trato..

-Garfio: Bien como quieras…

El día siguiente Garfio había plantado unos explosivos en su celda y la de Honoka así cuando los guardias se fueron ella procedió a detonarlos pudiendo escapar con éxito y llegando hasta la celda de una asustada Umi las dos la sacaron de allí, al salir del lugar Garfio haciendo uso de sus puños y de una pistola acabo con varios piratas, y llegado cierto punto se encontró con Smith quien les ayudo a llegar hasta el puerto.

Donde robaron un barco, pero era la primera vez que Garfio manejaba, logrando escapar con éxito, Barbanegra enojado por el caos mando a varios barcos tras ellos y en una alocada persecución por los aires fueron derribadas cayendo en la desconocida y profunda selva donde no sabían que clase de peligros les aguardaban..

Garfio y Smith querían irse con las pequeñas pronto de allí, pero Honoka encontró un mapa entre los restos del bosque, no sabia bien porque pero tenia una corazonada allí estaría su madre confiaba plenamente en ello, así que después de un berrinche y otras cosas logro persuadir a la mayor y a Smith, partiendo las 3 chicas y el joven corsario con rumbo hacia la marca que se veía en el mapa.

Al acercarse al lugar fueron emboscados por varios indios y de entre ellos salió su líder una hermosa chica de cortos y rizados cabellos castaños con una pintura tradicional en su hermoso rostro de ojos verdes, tenia un vestido rojo con marcas blancas, la chica le pidió a ellos que se identificaran…

Con que objetivos venían a este lugar, a lo que Garfio le dijo que traían a la chica que solucionaría sus problemas o algo asi, le dijo que podía volar, pero Honoka lo intento y no pudo, por lo que los 4 fueron capturados de nuevo, llevados ante el líder de la tribu quien era una chica de cabellos negros y ojos también verdes, se le escuchaba a todos alabarla diciendo…

Kurosawa-sama, Kurosawa-sama bendita seas líder nuestra…

Después de llegar ahí la líder de la tribu llamada Kurosawa Dia le dijo a los 4 la historia de que un niño hijo de una humana y el príncipe de las hadas vendría a salvarlos a todos de las garras de barbanegra,aquel hijo podría volar y lucharía hasta acabar con aquel malvado pirata, probaron a ver si Honoka era pero esta no pudo volar y Chika en un combate contra los indios también salio golpeada.

Dia le daría a Honoka 3 días para probar si ella era aquella de la profecía, la legendaria Pan, esos días se pasaron rápidos y ni corto ni perezoso llego el gran dia donde Honoka tendría su ultima oportunidad pero esa oportunidad se vio ofuscada pues desde hace dos días no veían a Smith y cuando lo volvieron a ver el muy asqueroso traidor venia con Barbanegra y los demás piratas.

Preparados para acabar a los indios con sus armas, Día lucho en un duro combate con espada contra este pero después de tanto pelear fue derrotada pues este le dio varios cortes en sus piernas y para darles una lección a los demás tomo a Dia por el pelo y cargo su pistola, antes de disparar Dia le dijo a su hija Tsubasa…

-Dia: Ahora eres la líder de la tribu, debes de cumplir nuestra misión impuesta por generaciones, ayuda a la chica y salva nunca jamás…..

-Tsubasa: Madre….

-Dia: vete ahora no te preocupes por mi…

-Garfio: Tsubasa no hay tiempo que perder ya la escuchaste vámonos de aquí ahora…

Dia le dijo a Barbanegra que jamás ganaría pues ellos tenían algo que el jamás tendría lo cual era amistad y amor, le dijo que se pudriera en el infierno y luego de eso su vida abandono su cuerpo pues Barbanegra acciono el gatillo haciendo que el dispara diera en la yugular de Dia matándola inmediatamente,a si como a su vez le ordeno a los demás que no dejaran prisioneros y que los matasen, enojado se retiro de allí de vuelta a su barco

Mientras escapaban de aquel lugar corriendo cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos escucharon varios disparos y Tsubasa se puso a llorar siendo abrazada por Garfio y Honoka pues lo sabia ese maldito lo había hecho, había asesinado a su madre, primero hace tantos años atrás mato a su padre y ahora se había llevado a su madre, tendría que hacerlo pagar de alguna manera.

Pero se centro no era el momento debían de salvar nunca jamás o todo estaría perdido, así que les dijo que el mapa podía llevarlos a donde su madre había ocultado la entrada al país de las hadas, pero debían de llegar ahí en un barco y el camino seria sumamente peligroso, poco o nada le importo a Honoka, Umi y Garfio pues las 3 decidieron seguir el plan de Tsubasa partiendo en esa dirección con un barco que habían conseguido robar poco después de salir del bosque.

El trayecto fue largo e imposible pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar al sitio, lo que no sabían era que Barbanegra venia pisándoles los talones, y cuando la joven Honoka tomo el collar de su cuello que le había dejado su madre y lo puso en aquella figura con forma de u's la puerta se abrió dejándole paso libre a las hadas las cuales saludaron a Honoka y a su vez su madre apareció delante de ella….

-Madre: Querida niña no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado y lo orgullosa que estoy de ti…

-Honoka: Mama…

Las dos se dieron un emotivo abrazo y Honoka le conto a su madre todo lo que había vivido asi como esta a su hija también le dijo todo como la guerra había iniciado por que Barbanegra la había obligado a amarla pero ella se negó escapando con el padre de Honoka que era el príncipe de las hadas en el pasado hubo una guerra a causa de eso donde muchos fallecieron entre ellos su padre.

Esto puso triste a la niña pero después se animo pensando que no estaría sola nunca mas, pero para su infortunio su madre también había fallecido hace tiempo ya, le contaba que si era ella pero que su alma había sido preservada por las hadas por lo que esta seria la ultima vez que la veria,haciendo llorar a la pequeña peligengibre su madre le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella, y que debía de ser fuerte pues ahora tenia gente que proteger y no estaba sola pues tenia amigos que la acompañaban.

Su madre se fue desvaneciendo lentamente en sus brazos hasta desaparecer completamente, y una risa maniática se escucho, Barbanegra había llegado y Honoka no estaba de humor, sacando una fuerza de no se sabe donde voló hasta el dándole un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo, acabarían con el de una vez por todas, pero Garfio le dijo a ella que no se ensuciara las manos pues el se encargaría.

Y asi dieron inicio a una épica batalla entre Indios y hadas contra piratas, donde las cosas iban muy parejas pero la balanza parecía decantarse por los piratas, Tsubasa mataba a algunos por igual y Umi estaba aun con cierto temor pero inspirada por su querida amiga, manejando ella sola el barco.

Barbanegra y Garfio peleaban muy iguales los dos pero el tramposo de Teach saco una cimitarra de su cinturón y logro asestarle una cortada mortal en el abdomen a ella haciéndole caer del barco ante la asombrada mirada de todos, Honoka encolerizada empezó a pelear con Barbanegra y sin saber como este iba perdiendo pues las hadas estaban ayudando a Honoka, empezando a drenar la juventud de garfio hasta volverlo un viejo decrepito lo lanzo hacia su barco hundiendo este con los cañonazos del barco de Umi.

Las hadas habían salvado a Garfio y Tsubasa con ayuda de algunas curaron a Garfio tomo su tiempo pero días después estuvo como nuevo aliviándolos a todos en especial a Tsubasa quien confeso que le gustaba Garfio..

Mientras que el barco caia al fondo del agua donde fue tragado por un gigantesco tiburón dando fin al reinado del terror de Barbanegra, muchas vidas se habían perdido y otras habían renacido con los años nunca jamás se fue recuperando hasta volver a su vieja gloria pero sin olvidar el sacrificio de aquellos nobles héroes.

Los años pasaron y podíamos ver un enorme barco pirata sobrevolando los cielos de Tokyo, con Garfio como piloto abrazado de Tsubasa ambas tenían 24 ahora, Honoka ya estaba un poco mas crecida al igual que Umi ambas tenían la edad de 13 años y estaban acompañados de varios piratas y indios, pues Honoka quería visitar a sus viejos amigos del orfanato y a la señorita Minami en especial..

Por el camino ambas daban ordenes y Honoka tenia una duda jamás le había preguntado su verdadero nombre a Garfio a lo que le dijo y esta le dijo que se lo debía por haberla salvado, le dijo que había llegado antes que ella a nunca jamas,había sido raptada por los piratas en Numazu y su viejo nombre era Takami Chika.

Honoka le dijo que era un hermoso nombre y Chika se sonrojo por ello pero después volvió a su semblante rudo teniendo una pequeña riña sobre quien de las dos era el capitán mientras que los demás reian,poco después de eso le dijo..

-Honoka: Sabes Chika espero que seamos amigas para siempre…

-Chika: Ten eso por seguro siempre lo seremos no creo que lleguemos a odiarnos nunca eso seria ridículo…

Y así se cierra este cuento con el barco alejándose a la lejanía terminando este relato de una niña que fue a un mundo de fantasía y vivió para contar su historia pasando por buenos y malos momentos supo sobreponerse a las adversidades y seguir adelante…

Esta es la historia…

La leyenda de Pan


End file.
